


reputation out for ruin

by Cyber_Akitsu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Luna, F/M, Gen, Multi, uncle!ardyn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Akitsu/pseuds/Cyber_Akitsu
Summary: Четырнадцатилетняя Луна спотыкается, сталкивается с Ардином и случайно исцеляет его от Скверны.В прямом эфире. В день, когда она становится Оракулом.Скверны больше нет, Магитех-солдаты теперь просто клоны, император больше не болен, а Нокта не ожидает великая судьба.Упс.





	reputation out for ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [reputation out for ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291811) by [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Тому, что она споткнулась, есть две причины.

Во-первых, _скучная_ церемония.

Во-вторых, ее богами проклятые каблуки. Она знала, что не нужно было обувать эти туфли, и все говорили ей об этом. Но они принадлежали ее матери, и в этот день, как никогда прежде, Луна отчаянно нуждается в чем-то, что будет напоминать о ней.

Оглядываясь назад, она думает, что лучше было бы позаимствовать брошь.

Она стоит на сцене и вежливо улыбается, забыв о большей части того, что предшествует простой клятве Оракула, когда кто-то легонько толкает ее в бок. Это Равус.

— Тебе нужно поприветствовать канцлера империи, — подсказывает он шепотом.

Лунафрейя моргает и переводит взгляд на человека, который поднимается на сцену, высокого, с невероятными пурпурными волосами и слишком многослойным одеянием для теплой тенебрийской весны. Он смотрит на нее глазами, мерцающими золотом, и ей он совсем не нравится. Может быть, из-за несочетающихся узоров его многочисленных шарфов или из-за кружевного воротника, вышедшего из моды десятилетия назад, или из-за того, что он смотрит на нее как на самозванку, не достойную ее титула.

Луна идет к нему, протягивая руку для приветствия. И — потому что ей слишком скучно, чтобы смотреть под ноги и следить за тем, где находятся _провода_ и _микрофоны_ , — она цепляется за что-то каблуком и падает прямо на канцлера Нифльхейма с его ухмылкой, его шляпой и сияющими янтарными глазами.

Позже она посмотрит запись произошедшего и увидит со стороны, как она падает, подняв руки, словно намереваясь благословить его. Со всего размаха. Мир переворачивается вверх дном, и, чтобы не упасть, она может схватиться только за _его лицо_.

Все происходит так быстро. Ее ладони касаются его кожи, и он издает этот звук - шипение, которое ни разу за все четырнадцать лет своей жизни она не слышала исходящим из человеческого горла. Ее накрывает ощущение, что она погрузила руки в маслянистую грязь, под которой прячутся отравленные иглы, и это ощущение захватывает все ее чувства, пока у нее не перехватывает дыхание. Она видит сияние ее магии, такое же золотое, как глаза канцлера, а потом, чем бы ни было это мерзкое, ужасное, _неправильное_ нечто, оно меняется, превращаясь во что-то чистое и свежее, как ключевая вода.

Оно перетекает из нее к нему, связывая их воедино. Все это длится не более шести секунд.

— Глупая девчонка, — шипит этот человек, и на мгновение его лицо становиться совсем не человеческим, — что ты сделала?

Но еще до того, как он произносит последнее слово, его голос меняется, как и его глаза — они по-прежнему сияют золотом, но что-то в нем становится другим. Он поднимает руки и поддерживает ее, он моргает несколько раз и, наконец, — смеется.

В небе — только что бывшем ясно-голубым — стремительно собираются тучи. Гремит гром, и на землю обрушивается ливень такой силы, что люди вокруг начинают кричать. Если бы она не стояла в самом сердце бури, Луна могла бы посмеяться над тем, как все эти официальные лица разбегаются со сцены, словно спасаясь от демонов.

На сцене остаются только она и канцлер, ее ладони все еще прижаты к его лицу. Он накрывает ее руки своими и говорит что-то на языке, которого она не понимает, затем на другом, который кажется ей смутно знакомым, и, наконец, на всеобщем, но с легким акцентом:

— Что ж, _это_ было неожиданно.

Один неверный шаг — и Лунафрейя Нокс Флёре изменила судьбу мира.

~*~*~*~

Когда неожиданная весенняя гроза успокаивается до легкого дождя, они идут прогуляться.

— Я хочу рассказать тебе одну историю, — говорит канцлер Изуния, — в которую может быть очень сложно поверить, — он останавливается и протягивает ей руку. Этот жест кажется неловким, словно канцлер не помнит, каким он должен быть, и не уверен, стоит ли вообще его делать.

Луна улыбается ему и без колебаний сжимает протянутую ладонь. Что-то теплое накрывает ее, когда она касается его.

— А вы попробуйте, — говорит она, думая о Джентьяне, Умбре и книге, через которую они с принцем обмениваются посланиями.

На то, чтобы рассказать историю, уходит много времени, но они прогуливаются до заката, а потом садятся на каменную скамью рядом с озером, в месте, в котором ее мать любила исцелять людей.

— Получается, — говорит она, когда он заканчивает рассказ, — ты вобрал Скверну в свое тело, а потом твой собственный брат изгнал тебя?

Он кивает.

— А я… исцелила тебя? Случайно? — она хмурит брови. — Это вообще возможно?

— Очевидно, да, — говорит он.

— О, — она задумывается над этим. — Ты должен быть очень зол на меня, — ей даже в голову не приходило, что он может быть опасен для нее. Его магия, очищенная от Скверны, поет в унисон с ее.

— На секунду или две я был зол, — вздыхает он. — Это был очень хороший план. Тщательно продуманный и эффектный. У меня талант к таким вещам, можешь поверить.

Она может и верит.

— Хорошо. И что ты будешь делать теперь?

Ардин, залитый светом заходящего солнца, смотрит на озеро.

— Что делать человеку, леди Лунафрейя, чей тысячелетиями разрабатываемый план мести неожиданно и необратимо срывается из-за девочки, которая споткнулась о провод?

Она решительно улыбается и толкает его плечом.

— Я полагаю, что если этот человек был целителем… то он исцеляет, — ее улыбка увядает, когда она смотрит на него и замечает сходство между чертами лица Ардина и того, кто занимает трон Люциса. — И если бы я была тобой, я бы совершенно точно потребовала извинений от моего потомка.

Его брови взлетают к волосам.

— Извинений?

— Моя мама… она всегда говорила, что есть раны, исцелить которые не может никакая магия. Только слова тех, кто нанес их. Невозможно поговорить с тем, кто изгнал тебя, но теперь ты это снова ты, и, может быть, твоя семья снова сможет воссоединиться.

— Ты очень мудра для девочки четырнадцати лет, — говорит он и опускает ей на голову свою шляпу.

Она поправляет ее и запрокидывает голову. У нее на сердце легко, она свободна от бремени, которое — она и не знала — лежало у нее на душе.

— Я читаю много книг.

~*~*~*~

Неделей позже Лунафрейя видит сюжет в новостях, посвященный каким-то перестановкам в правительстве Империи.

Она не понимает большую часть того, что говорится — учитывая, что Тенебра довольно сильно изолирована от остального Эоса. Но много обсуждают имперскую армию и демобилизацию, и возвращение Тенебре статуса независимого государства.

Когда ее брат вернется, он будет принцем, а не солдатом, и это по-настоящему замечательно.

Нет никаких официальных заявлений, касающихся имперского канцлера, но Луна получает сообщение от Ноктиса.

«Значит, у меня есть дядя? И, знаешь, Луна, он такой странный. Как… Действительно странный».

Луна _счастлива_.

~*~*~*~

Чуть больше, чем через год Нифльхейм объявляет Люцису условия прекращения войны.

Луна, Равус и Мария смотрят, как наконец-то исчезает стена вокруг Инсомнии. Рядом с королем Регисом стоит Ноктис, он выглядит здоровым и сильным.

Рядом с ним, опустив руку ему на плечо, стоит Ардин. Все произносят речи — почему всегда бывает так много речей, почему все они такие длинные? — но Луна едва ли обращает на них внимание. Вместо этого она смотрит, как Ардин наклоняется и говорит что-то своему племяннику. Что бы это ни было, Ноктису приходится сдерживать смех.

К тому моменту, как отзвучали все речи, шляпа Ардина оказывается на голове Ноктиса.

~*~*~*~

Им больше не нужно использовать для общения книгу, но они не отказываются от нее, потому что это что-то особенное и милое, и больше ни у кого в мире нет такой магии.

Ноктис отправляет ей картинки и записки, и иногда Ардин тоже посылает ей что-то через книгу. Затейливым почерком с завитушками он пишет ей отрывки старинных загадок и неприличные лимерики на старо-тенебрийском, на языке Солхейма или всеобщем.

~*~*~*~

Ноктис присылает ей фотографию. На ней ему шестнадцать, и уже становится заметно, каким мужчиной он вырастет. Ноктис сидит за рулем автомобиля. Это старая модель, ярко-красная, с белой полосой вдоль корпуса. Более того — это кабриолет. Ноктис улыбается, он выглядит молодым, дерзким и счастливым.

«Посмотри на это! Дядя Ардин учит меня водить. Папа говорит, что если я не разобью его машину, он, может быть, разрешит мне покататься на Регалии».

~*~*~*~

О помолвке Луны и Ноктиса объявлено, когда Луне двадцать два, а Ноктису восемнадцать. Она приезжает в Инсомнию, чтобы поучаствовать в официальном приеме. Они стоят бок о бок и принимают пожелания счастья, хотя свадьба состоится только через три года, и они не знают никого из тех, кто поздравляет их.

Вечеринка была бы совсем скучной, но Ардин с ними и он развлекает их рассказами об аристократах рода Кэлум, настоящих и прошлых. Он тайком проводит на вечеринку Промпто, спрятав его в тележке с напитками, и Луна, наконец, может лично поблагодарить его за спасение Прины.

В какой-то момент Ардин подсаживается к ним и говорит:

— Держите, — он протягивает Ноктису ключи от машины. — Идите, побудьте влюбленными подростками. Я устрою отвлекающий маневр.

И какой это маневр! В нем участвуют графиня, фонтан с шампанским и камера Промпто.

Они выбегают из зала, смеясь, и прямо напротив входа их дожидается машина Ардина.

В первый раз Ноктис целует ее на переднем сидении. Это робкий и нежный поцелуй. А с безоблачного неба на них льется лунный свет.

~*~*~*~

Годом позже они узнают, как просторно заднее сиденье машины Ардина.

~*~*~*~

Еще через год понимают, что на нем достаточно места для троих.

~*~*~*~

В день свадьбы Луна на ногах уже с рассвета, она волнуется и обдумывает множество мелочей, которые по-настоящему и не важны, но кажутся такими важными куче народа.

Она делает передышку и устраивается в королевском саду с чашкой чая. Она понимает глаза и видит Ардина, стоящего рядом с ней. На нем та же одежда, что и на вечеринке для самых близких друзей накануне вечером. Очевидно, что он только возвращается к себе.

Она смотрит на него, приподняв брови.

Он ухмыляется в ответ.

— О, цыц. Кто бы говорил, — он разваливается на кресле напротив нее и подмигивает ей. — Я слышал изумительно _непристойный_ слух, что ты и твой дорогой жених соблазнили собственного _фотографа_.

Луна отпивает чай и награждает его царственным взглядом, который тренировала для церемонии.

— Свадебная фотография — дорогое удовольствие, дядя Ардин. Ради хорошей скидки можно сделать многое.

Ардин смеется.

— Тогда все продавцы в Инсомнии должны делать мне скидки.

Она не сомневается в этом. Его окружает скандальная слава, этого таинственного Люциса Кэлума, который может очаровать даже спирарога. Он пишет книги о своих предках и называет их сказками. И именно благодаря ему Ноктис вырос сильным и здоровым, а Регис больше не хромает.

— Ты доволен тем, что выбрал? — спрашивает она, изучая его. — Тем, что пришел сюда и решил быть любимым дядей Ноктиса, а не тем, кто уничтожит его?

Он смотрит на нее долгим взглядом.

— Иногда мне снятся сны. О черной смерти и тьме, об этом городе и Цитадели, лежащих в руинах. Но они приходят все реже, и мне кажется, что я буду счастлив прожить вечность, ставя в неудобное положение поколения моих родственников. Боги свидетели, что я хорошо знаю, как это делать. Присутствующих я _совершенно точно_ не обойду вниманием.

Она смеется, вставая с кресла, подходит к нему и наклоняется, чтобы обнять.

— Могу сказать, что я рада, что узнала тебя как друга и дядю. Мне кажется, что ты был бы опасным противником.

Он запрокидывает голову и похлопывает ее по руке.

— О, моя дорогая. Я был бы совершенно _ужасен_. У тебя не было бы ни единого шанса.

Она целует его в щеку и идет в свою комнату. Она собирается перед безумным днем, который ей предстоит — королевской свадьбой, коронацией и брачной ночью с Ноктисом и Промпто в уединении их покоев.

На кровати в ее комнате ее ждет простая белая коробка, украшенная вычурным золотым бантом. Луна улыбается и открывает ее, чтобы найти пару ботинок. Точно такие же носят члены Королевской Гвардии. Только эти не черные, а белоснежные, отороченные мехом, синим, как силлицветы.

«Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты оступилась сегодня», — значится на записке внутри коробки.

Наплевав на возражения ошарашенного свадебного распорядителя, Луна обувает их и не снимает когда выходит замуж за своего принца, когда ее коронуют как будущую королеву и после – за запертыми дверями их спальни, когда она вместе со своим мужем и Промпто сладострастно позирует для фотографий, на ней _только_ эти ботинки.

И может быть, только может быть, — еще и черная шляпа.


End file.
